A World of Their Own
by Kasey Mowery
Summary: *Just after the prison fell. Excludes the new season accept the same pairings escaped together.* Daryl and Beth attempt to make a life for themselves in the daunting apocalypse as a family of two. They have each others backs till the end, no matter what it takes. Bethyl.
1. Family Now

_**Hello readers! Big fan of the Walking Dead, both graphic novel and tv series, and also a huge fan of Norman Reedus. First try at a Bethyl and I sincerly hope you all enjoy. Open to constructive criticisms and suggestions. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Smoke curled up into the sky as fire bellowed from everything once held so dear. There was no longer any movement in the yard besides the occasional walker aimlessly wondering. Beth was squatting with her head between her knees and her fingers crossed at the base of her neck as she slowly rocked. Silent tears slid over her cheeks, rolled down her elbows, and dripped to the ground. Daryl sat on a log a few feet away with his legs sprawled out ahead of him staring at the ruins that were, oddly enough, the closest thing he had ever been to calling home. They had been sitting at the tree line watching their fortress fall waiting for any sign of other survivors but the longer they waited the more dubious it became.

Finally, Daryl cleared his throat and stood eying the sun, it had made its way across the sky much farther then he thought it had. He patted Beth's shoulder and started off into the woods, he knew she would stand and follow but never turned to look. Ricks voice had been ringing in his ears the whole time they had sat there watching it all burn.

'_Daryl you grab who means the most to you. Don't look back, just keep running. You got to take care of your own.'_

Adrenaline pumping though his veins as bullets flew and bodies fell then all of the sudden she was there. In that moment that it all fell, the feelings he pressed so hard back were suddenly there on his lips.

'_We got'ta go Beth, we got'ta go.'_

He hadn't wanted to linger on the hill but as she gasped for air and stared down the daunting horror they had fought their way out of, he couldn't make her move. They wouldn't stop now that's for sure, only moving on could keep them safe. Once they had gone two miles or so in silence, he peeked over his shoulder at Beth who was following silently in his footsteps with her chin nearly dragging the ground. His steps slowed as he peeked again and rubbed the back of his head. He knew he should say something, should have already, but he had hoped she would first.

"There's a stash up ahead, should get us through for a while." When silence enveloped them, he tried again, "Michonne and me hid it. Maybe she'll be there."

He chewed on his lip waiting for her to say something, anything, but suddenly a quarter mile had gone by and they were at the stash. As he dug it out of a long ago fallen tree with a hallowed center, Beth leaned against a tree and slid to the ground cross legged to pick at some of the fray of her pants. With a thunk he dropped the bag in front of her and plopped down before unzipping it to check the supplies over. All the while, she sat in silence as he shuffled though it eventually pulling out two water bottles and passing her one which she slowly sipped from. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, sipping on the water and fiddling with the wrapper.

"We can make camp here for the night. Should be alright…" He trailed off, feeling more like he was talking to himself.

Just as he awkwardly patted his thighs and started to stand up, Beth suddenly threw her arms around his neck and started to sob. Shocked, his arms popped out a bit to her sides but slowly he wrapped her up and pulled her into his lap. They sat like that for a while, curled together as Beth soaked the shoulder of his vest. Eventually his mind found words once more while he stroked her hair in an attempt at comfort.

"It ain't going to be alright, Beth, it aint gonna be the same…but I'll take care of you, alright?"

Beth sniffled and lifted her head, "We're family now, Daryl, and we take care of each other."

_**1 Month Later**_

_*Thawack*_

_ "_Damn, girl, I think you got this." Daryl smirked.

Beth's arrow had soared ahead of them and sunk into rabbit a few yards away. Rather proud of herself she followed Daryl over to the kill with a smile on her face.

"I have a good teacher."

He scoffed and picked up the rabbit, "Well, it will feed us tonight that's for sure."

"Wahoo!"

"Yeah, yeah, come on. Let's go find us a place to bunker down."

Daryl tucked their dinner into his belt after taking the bow from Beth and slinging it over his shoulder. They walked for a while shoulder to shoulder talking back and forth about the way the forest provided, then as their knuckles brushed together they locked fingers palm to palm and stillness spread through them both. Eventually they made it back to their makeshift camp, a tent and fire pit on the edge of a steam. Daryl brought the fire back to life while Beth cleaned the rabbit, the two of them in a seamless rhythm honed from their time together. In the past month they had slowly been spiraling out from the prison searching for others and collecting Daryl's small hidden stashes. The stashes never had much food but always some assorted supplies that helped replenish what they had worked through on their person. They never took more than they needed and always left a note or a jar of food in case someone else in the group might happen by. Aside from that they had gotten used to being just the two of them and they functioned well together as if that's how it was supposed to and had always been.

Plopping back down next to the fire, Daryl found his eyes began to roam over to Beth as she went on about her business. She had the rabbit on the spit and was laid out on her belly reading one of the books that she had found at some point in their scavenging. As she flipped through the pages seeming unaware he was watching her, he pondered over how he felt about her…their compatibility, the way she kept him out of the dark places in his mind, how close they had become. His eyes traced to her hands paused still on the edge of one of the pages, those delicate fingers, and then down at his rough warn palms stained with years of dirt and blood. When she had first started reaching for them days ago he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the warmth that shot to his very core, nevertheless today it wasn't a question in his mind to intertwine his fingers with hers. They had never been intimate but in the dark when the tent grew chill or a night terror crept into her mind, he would pull her into his arms again just like that first day after the prison fell almost as if he couldn't help himself.

As Beth flipped though her paperback, losing herself in a world far away from the one she currently resided, she felt his eyes on her but didn't mind, nor did she mind how often he did so. His eyes didn't make her feel unclean or as if she were some plaything like eyes she had felt before only because she knew she was safe with him. He was like her brother, her best friend, he was everything….and then a part of her didn't know what he was to her at all. Sometimes her mind compared him to those she had ever been close with but this was different, this was something else. She didn't know what it was and part of her didn't even need the confirmation but still in the pit of her stomach a doubt would sometimes rise, making her wonder if her feelings were one-sided. When they would hold hands she loved the shiver that shot up her spine and on the rare occasion that he would pull her to him in the night, she felt the safest she had in a long time. So in a way she was happier alone with him than she ever was at the prison, because at the prison she was always holding a fake smile waiting for it all to fall. With Daryl it was all real, twenty four seven.

When the sky began to turn all cotton candy and fire, they slid together on a log snd began tearing into the rabbit.

"Bang up job, Beth."

"I just put it on a stick." She said through a laugh and a full mouth.

"Smartass." He elbowed her, "So what you think about tomorrow?"

"What? To move camp or stay and scavenge some more?"

"Yea, you got the kill so you get the choice."

"No shit?" She turned to him with a big smile.

"Yea, no shit." He smiled, she cursed so rarely that it always brought a grin to his face when she did.

"Well," She pause clearly giving it some thought, "we can pick up, we've stocked up on water and you said there should be a town a little more to the north, right?"

He nodded pleased and touched a finger to the tip of her nose with a smile, "Exactly what I would have said. You do actually hear what I say then."

"I hear everything you say," she paused because she wasn't sure whether or not she should even continue the thought, "it's just that I don't always hear what I want."

Daryl was caught short, "What?"

"Nevermind." She shook her head and gazed into the fire pit.

Leaning on the elbow opposite her, Daryl stared at her and chewed slowly, "Tell me."

She was wary but pressed on, "I just….I...what are we doing?"

"Surviving." Entirely unprepared for the conversation, he settled back down with his elbows on his knees and stared into the fire.

"No, I mean really."

Pause, "We're us, we take care of each other."

Beside them the creek babbled and bugs were chirping in the woods as they sat in an awkward silence. He knew this would come but no matter what he tried to do to convince himself, he hadn't been able to even answer the question for himself. Beth chewed on her lip and kicked at the rocks surrounding the fire. She knew she should have said anything, they were fine as they were and she had no right to question any of it.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's you and me, Beth, your all I got and well I guess that is whatever you take it to mean."

"Are we, I don't know….together?"

He smiled and bumped her with his shoulder, "What is with women wanting a label for everything? Can't the creek just be a creek, or the bugs just bugs? Cause that's all they are."

Beth was set aback, maybe he wasn't as connected to her as she had thought, "Lots of women label you?"

Why couldn't what he meant ever just come through? "Aint what I meant."

"Then what did you-"

"Beth!" it came out gruffer then he mean so he spoke softer, "You an me, that's it for me. Nothin' else in this hole matters but that."

He shrugged off the awkward fog that had settled around them and went back to the meat in his hand. Beth let what he said soak in and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as warmth spread though her bod. They sat elbow to elbow and finished off the rabbit accept for a bit that they stuck in one of their bags for the trek the following day. After stomping out the fire they climbed into their tent, but this time instead of staying apart Beth curled into Daryls side without fear of ever being turned down or pushed away again.

* * *

_**So did you enjoy the chapter? Think it needs some tweeks? Please leave a review. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. When It Rains, It Pours

Rain drizzled down through the trees smacking off leaves and drenching the forest floor over a course of an hour. At first the duo had relished in the sudden downpour but as it continued to pour they became soaked and their bodies started to chill. Thunder rolled and lightning crashed as Daryl thankfully caught sight of the stretch of houses they had been searching for since the early morning.

"Come on." He shouted and nodded his head toward the seemingly abandoned homes.

Beth couldn't wait to hurriedly clear the nearest house, that was luckily a bit farther away from the rest, and somehow force the biting cold from her body. They both broke out into a jog approaching the front porch and when they did Daryl had her wait there while he circled the house to check the immediate area but assured her that it had been relatively walker free before. She stood on the porch rubbing her chilled arms and chattering her teeth for a good five minutes waiting for him to come back. Peering through the windows the house seemed to still be empty of walkers but she hoped that somewhere upstairs there might be some dry clothes that fit and a bed. Just as she started to daydream about the potential cozy bed Daryl stomped out of the storm and onto the porch next to her.

"Can we go inside now?" Beth shivered, the rain making her seem annoyed.

Daryl grumbled his answer out as he swung open the door to step in and knock his fist on the banister next to the door. After a few moments of the house echoing nothing accept Beth's chattering teeth, she stepped past Daryl into the living room and jerked the blanket off the back of the couch wrapping it around her frame with a shudder.

"That sucked so bad." Beth shivered.

Daryl stepped forward and rubbed her arms, "Should be something upstairs. Let's do a walkthrough first."

She nodded as he patted her back and they moved on to the kitchen that had been entirely been picked through. Eventually they made their way up the stairs making quick work of checking a bathroom and two bedrooms. Finally making it to the bedroom, Beth went straight to the dresser to shuffle through the drawers of assorted clothes and picked something for herself as well as tossed something to Daryl.

"Thanks."

Beth stared at him for a moment, "Well?"

"Well what?"

She laughed, "Get out."

"Oh shit," Daryl scoffed, "sorry."

Daryl wandered out into the hall and down to the bathroom where he slipped off his tattered shirt and vest. He toweled off and redressed in the clothes she had picked for him before leaning on his palms against the sink. Starting at his twin Daryl couldn't help but wonder where he would be if Merle hadn't turned, if Carol hadn't disappeared, if the undead hadn't swarmed the planet. Admittedly his life would have been even bleaker if the walkers hadn't come to pass. Down the hall Beth was dressed and rubbing her head dry with a towel. Although it had frozen her to the bone the downpour was the closest thing she had had to a shower in weeks and for that she was thankful. The house was actually quite warm being it still held the summer heat and was unaffected by the rain. With a sigh she slung the towel over the foot of the bed and stretched out, her daydream come to life. Beth stared out the window listing to the rain patter against the pain, now that she was out of the wet it was peaceful and began to lull her to sleep. Just as her eyes began to heavy she heard footsteps in the hall and watched the door push open to Daryl leaning in the frame.

"Better?" He said cocking a grin.

With a nod she answered, "Yes, sorry I was getting grumpy."

He shrugged taking the few strides it took to thump himself down onto the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. Beth rolled onto her side to face him and folded her hands under her cheek. They were both glad to be out of the rain and finally off the ground for some point of time.

"Do you think everyone got out?" Beth said after a few moments.

"I'm sure the strong ones did."

"Then why haven't we found anyone?"

Daryl shrugged, "We will. I'll bet everyone else that can is circling too."

"We should put up signs that way they can know."

He shook his head, "We can't let the wrong people find us."

"How? We never stay longer than three days anywhere. The only chance we have to find anyone is to do something." Beth raised up on her elbow and looked him in the eyes.

Grumbling in protest Daryl rubbed his hands down his face, "Beth-"

"We have to do something. Don't you give a shit about Carl and Rick? Michonne? Carol?" Her voice softened, "Maggie and Glenn?"

"Course I do." A hand stretched out to rest on her arm, "We just got'ta be safe 'bout it."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Beth slid over to him to rest her head on his chest so he would wrap her up in his arms. There was a little smile creeping up on his face as he stroked her hair with one hand until she fell asleep. He felt like he should get up and secure the house but even as his arm went numb he didn't move. The hold Beth had on him was sometimes too strong for him to accept as true, he would do anything for her with very little protest and he knew Merle would have considered the feeling nothing but weakness. All the while as they laid there Daryl pondered the pros and cons of putting up signs. They needed their group back, there were safety in numbers that he couldn't provide especially if something happened to him and Beth was alone. Undeniably he wanted their old crew back together as much as Beth did but was rather paranoid about what they would think of how close the two had become. Plus if the signs brought trouble he could defend them against many attackers, damn if he wouldn't try but their safety would be doubtful.

Later….

Candles splashed light over the kitchen as rain continued to fall outside. With the curtains pulled tight the little house seemed like an oasis compared to the nights spent in the woods, no matter how short their stay. The two sat at the table eating the rest of their rabbit and playing card in the flickering light.

"Full house." Beth laid out her cards.

"Bull shit. You're cheatin' or somethin'."

"No I'm not." She laughed. "You're deal."

Daryl began to shuffle, "Fifty two card pick up?"

"You can play that by yourself."

"Ah, I don't feel like playing anymore."

"Want to play have you ever?"

He scoffed, "I ain't one of your little girl friends."

"What else are we going to do?"

"Sleep? If you want to put those signs up tomorrow we have a lot of ground to cover."

"Come on, please?"

Sign, "What is it?"

"I ask you one, you ask me one. Nothing to it."

"Do you like," He mockingly twittled his fingers, "ponies?"

"Not like that, like, have you ever stole a car?"

"Kinda hard to ask permission these days."

"That was an example."

"Alright." He looked into her eyes, "Have I ever scared you?"

Beth was took a back, "Um, maybe at the beginning yes but when my mom and that little girl came out of the barn you were different."

"That's fair."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Nope," He laughed, "Have you?"

"Well I thought I was with Jimmy. I don't think I really was anymore." She shrugged, "Have you ever been with anyone?"

"What exactly is the point to this game?"

"It's just for fun, so have you."

"Of course," he shrugged again, "you had to of known that."

"Carol?" She waited for an answer that didn't come, "Michonne?"

He rubbed his chin, "Do you really want to know?"

Beth nodded but he slid his chair back and turned to pick up his bow, "Daryl?"

"I'm done playing." Beth picked up the candle and followed him but he turned on his heels to look at her with soft eyes, "When people think they're gonna die, they lean on each other. The end of the world taught me that. That's all you need to know."

"So am I just someone to lean on?"

It took everything in his body not to throw up his arms and yell. It was times like this that reminded him she was just a girl lost in a dangerous world that she would only survive with him. Why was it so hard for her to just believe that he gave a shit? Daryl turned and started back up the stairs and into the bedroom from before to stretch out on the bed. Beth followed behind shutting and locking the door as she did before placing the candle down and pulling the curtains shut. She wrung her hands together as she stared at him lying there with his eyes closed, clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry."

"Just go to sleep, Beth."

She walked back over to his side and climbed onto the bed, straddling him at the waist causing Daryls eyes to shoot open. Gingerly Beths hands slid up his chest and cupped his face before she leaned in and places a kiss on his lips. Without a thought his own hands moved to her waist and pulled her to him. The kiss was soft and sweet tainted by the aching that had been radiating between them. When they parted Beth rested her head on Daryls forehead as he rested his hands on her hips and they stared into each other's eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just curious."

"Is a'rite." Daryl slid his hand up to the nape of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I've never…" She whispered into his lips.

"I just wanted to kiss you."

* * *

_**Thanks for tuning back in! I hope you liked it because I'm still not sure I did. What do you think about them reconnecting with the group? **_


	3. Sweet Reunion

Elmwood a little town that hardly warranted a spot on any map and stood disheveled with its chipped paint and dusty windows, in fact when Daryl was scouting months ago he had almost missed it. There were a few small shops as well as houses scattered back from the main road but were mostly picked through from when the sickness had fell the prison. Daryl hoped that the familiarity would draw the others there but he never could tell for sure what people would do at all. At the end of the main road about fifty yards out from the last building on the main drag stood the town sign, coated with graffiti and bullet holes. Daryl dropped a sheet from his shoulder and passed one end to Beth so the duo could drape the sheet over the old sign.

"Do you think this will work?" Beth patted wrinkles out of the cloth.

"Ain't but one way to find out." Daryl passed her a spray can from her pocket.

Beth began to scrawl her message as he stacked rocks over the tail of the sheet hoping to detour the wind just carrying it away. There was no way to tell if it would work at all but they had no choice but to try. Finishing his work he looked up at a telephone pole, people may not see the sign but maybe something on the pole could catch their eye.

"Hows it look?" Beth stepped back.

"Yea," Daryl knocked down the rocks he was placing and pointed at the pole, "But that would be better."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Ain't no power, might as well be climbin' a tree."

Beth was still wary as she watched him sling the sheet over his shoulder and start up the pole. When he reached the top he ripped a few holes in the fabric and secured the fabric best he could.

"Can you read it?" He shouted down at Beth.

"Yea it looks good. Will it stay?"

"Ain't but one way to find out." He smirked and started his way down.

"Very funny."

He jumped to the ground, "We can keep movin' down this road for a while and tag what we can."

"Are we coming back here?"

He nodded, "Yea. Just go a couple miles and we'll see what happens."

The day had produced two more signs and a handkerchief full of berries before Daryl made the call to turn around. With the sun on their backs and bellies full of fruit it was an easy walk back to Elmbrook. Beth was walking heel to toe with the white line at the edge of the road and Daryl etched the tree line trying to bag one more squirrel. Together the two had done well gathering food and getting the word out, it had been a relatively quiet productive day. "How long till we make it home?" Beth chimed.

"Home?" He turned in time to catch her rolling her eyes, "Bout half an hour or so maybe."

Suddenly a patter of gun fire broke out in the distance to their right and the two pulled back into the trees.

"Could be one of us."

"Could be." Daryl said wary of the situation.

"Let's check it out."

They broke off into the trees at a run weaving through the trees, Daryl with his bow ready and Beth had her pistol unholstered pointed low. The shots soon stopped but they could still hear sounds of a scuffle so it was clear they were close to whoever it was. As tree line came into view again they slowed back down to a crawl and crept to the edge of the woods. Out in a clearing surrounded by walkers, both completely dead and nearly dead, someone was hacking away with a ferocity that sent splatter into the air and stained the nearby plants. When the lasts walker fell, the boy looked up breathing hard and caught sight of them under the brim of his cowboy hat.

"Beth! Daryl!" Carl hopped over walkers and ran toward them.

The duo emerged from the trees, Beth embraced Carl and Daryl patted his shoulder with a huge grin on his face.

"Where's your old man?" Daryl looked around.

Carl shook his head, "He's bad. Governor beat the shit out of him. Lost him for a couple days, can hardly walk now."

"Take us to him."

Carl and Rick were staying in the remnants of an old gas station half-eaten by ivy probably forgotten long before the walkers came along. The door was hidden behind a curtain of leaves that Carl said he had worked hard to keep intact hoping it would deter intruders.

"Carl," Ricks familiar voice called out, "is that you?"

"Yea dad its me."

"Are you ok? Did you find anything?"

"You could say that."

As the three rounded a row of rather large shelves Rick finally saw them and all four smiled wide. Daryl stepped forward and pulled Rick, who's leg was in stabilized at the knee with two broken broom handles, to his feet and pulled him into a back slapping hug. Beth came up with tears in her eyes and hugged Rick at the waist. Even Carl came up and the four stood and embraced for a moment so thankful to be together again.

"I knew you'd be alright." Rick said to Daryl when they finally parted.

"We thought the same about you two."

"All thanks to Carl." Rick smiled at his son.

"I just do what I have to , Dad." Carl shook his head.

"I'm so glad we found each other." Beth smiled, "Have you seen anyone else?"

"When we left the prison we tried to follow after the bus but we got ambushed and pushed off track." Rick solemnly said.

"What happened to your knee?"

"I think I had some bad infection after the prison, blacked out for a couple days. When I was finally on my feet well enough to move about a week ago we got back to searching for others and ran into a herd." He patted his leg, "Making a run for it foot slipped in a ditch and my knee popped, hasn't been the same sense. I'd be dead if it wasn't for Carl."

"Damn, Little Ass Kickers brother indeed." Daryl patted Carls shoulder.

They all hung their heads for a moment and Daryl realized he had just poured salt into a wound. Outside the sun was kissing the tops of the trees and the four decided ti would be best to stay there for the night instead of venturing out into uncertainty. As they talked feasting on the overabundance of squirrel and berries, Rick couldn't help but notice how close Daryl and Beth sat together but mostly the way a tiny smile would creep onto Beth's eyes when their eyes would catch. It was a bit disconcerting and Rick was determined to confront him about it. After Carl had fallen asleep Rick stepped outside to take a piss and when he came back Beth was asleep with her head rested on Daryl's lap. He shook his head and slipped back down next to his friend.

"What are you doing?" Rick griped.

Daryl pushed a strand of hair behind Beth's ear, "I'm just taking care of her."

"Not like that. What would Hershel think?"

"She's safe. This isn't what you think."

"I think it's _exactly _what I think." Rick hissed, "She's not like the others, Daryl, she's just a girl."

"It's because she's not like the others. We could die, Rick, anyday this shit could be over. Does it really matter?"

"It matters."

"You're the one that told me to take what I cared about and go, and that is exactly what I did. So fuck you and your condescending bullshit."

Rick shut up for a moment knowing that Daryl was serious and sat with his thoughts. It was true this world as they knew it could swallow up a person faster than quick sand but did that mean basic morals would be bent. As the thought crossed his mind knew how condescending it had sounded, he had murdered people in cold blood and sacrificed his friends so what should his opinion about two people caring about each other matter.

"I'm sorry, Daryl, it's not my business."

"Damn right it isn't." He paused, "But I know, I just can't fight it anymore."

"I can understand that."

Daryl let out a small chuckle, "I've only kissed her and really she kissed me. Kind'a embarrassed to tell ya'."

"I can understand that, too." Rick grinned, "Where have you all been?"

"Haven't stayed anywhere long, been picking up stashes and keeping on the move. We just yesterday cleared a house and stayed there. Gonna try an make a go of it there, hadn't told her yet."

"You mind if we tag along back? I don't like Carl going out on his own."

"Course Rick, stupid question. We've been putting up signs, 's why we were out in the first place. Might get some more of us back together."

"That's good. Just glad you found us when you did."

"Do you think Maggie and Glenn made it?"

"They're strong, if anyone made it I think it would be them. I'm almost positive Michonne is ok too." Rick paused noticeably troubled, "She's used to being on her own."

The next morning the four started their trek back to Elmwood, a slow easy trip as not to hurt Rick's leg any further but before they had left the sign was plastered with their message. Luckily they didn't meet any walkers but Daryl was able to bag a few more squirrels to stack on top of the supplies they had stocked up on from the store. By the time they reached Elmwood at such an easy pace it was nearly sunset so they were thankful to come up on the safety of their new found home. Daryl and Carl did a quick sweep of the house, finding nothing, and the foursome collapsed into chairs in the living room. Ricks leg had started to swell so he swung it up onto the coffee table and slid a pillow beneath his ankle.

"It's strange being back in a house." Rick said looking around.

"I think since there's four of us tonight it would be safe to start a fire." Beth said crouching at the fireplace.

"Should be."

"I'll get it started with what's here," Carl slid onto the floor, "you guys go get some big stuff."

Beth and Daryl headed back out the door and went to the tree line where they finally slid their hands together again. They walked for a short while just enjoying each other's touch once again. Suddenly, Beth stopped short and pushed herself up on her toes to press her lips to his finally after the long day.

"One of these days ill kiss you first." He smirked.

Beth laughed and started collecting firewood, "Sorry, I just couldn't wait anymore."

"Wasn't complaining."

Daryl watched her as she walked and as she bent to pick up the firewood wondering if she was doing it on purpose. As if he had lost control, he suddenly had her in his arms with her back to a tree kissing her hard on the lips. Beth kissed him back and as his tongue slipped past her lips her hands wandered up into his hair grabbing fistfuls. When she nibbled at his lip and tugged his hair, Daryl couldn't help but roughly pull up her legs to wrap them around his waist as they were planted against the tree. A moan slipped from Beth's mouth as she felt his stiffness pressed against her and made him press against her harder. She pulled Daryls head back and kissed down his neck and started to pull at his shirt.

"Stop," He pulled a few inches back, "not like this."

"Whaat? Why?" Beth looped her arms over his shoulders.

"Because," He kissed her softly, "you mean more to me than just this."

She rubbed her thumb over his cheek, "I've done this before."

"Not with me you haven't. Not like this."

Daryl kissed her once more and sat her back down onto her feet ignoring the bewildered look on her face. Their night would come but that wasn't the way he wanted their connection in that way to start so he had to stop himself from losing all control so he adjusted himself and started to pick up firewood. When they finally returned to the house Rick looked at them sideways but said nothing, determined to keep out of their business. As the night went on, Beth ached like she had never ached before and kept trying to catch Daryls eye but couldn't seem to. Becoming perturbed, she eventually made her way upstairs and crawled into bed feeling lonelier than she had since she tried to escape the world.

Beth's back was to the door but when it slid opened and then slowly shut she knew it Daryl was there with her. She felt his weight behind her then his body slide under the covers next to her and finally his hand pull her to face him. He kissed her softly and cupped her face in his hand, as if she were a fragile little china doll. Beth couldn't think of any reasons to push him way, she was caught up in his sudden rekindling of passion. Daryl had complete control as he's slid on top of her and his tongue invaded the inside of her mouth. He knew that before in his life he hadn't always done things right but this moment with Beth would be perfect. Beth moved her delicate fingers to the stubble of his chin up his jaw line and eventually worked their way into his hair. Daryl traced sweet kisses down her neck causing Beths eyes to flutter with every bite, suck, nibble, and kiss. Instinct and pure hunger wrapped her legs around his waist as she clung to him.

"I want this, Daryl, I want you."

Daryl groaned into her neck, "Girl, you will be the death of me."

* * *

_**Thanks for tuning back in! Sorry to cut you off but had to leave a little for the imagination, hehe. Reviews please.**_


	4. A Place to Call Home

**Thanks for tuning back in. Sorry for the late update, my daughter is teething and I haven't had much spare time. Since I cut you all off last time this chapter starts with a treat. Enjoy!**

* * *

Light slowly spread through the bedroom coating everything with a kiss of golden wonder. Bodies lay intertwined skin to skin under twisted sheets, Daryl had one arm wrapped around Beth who's head was rested on his chest beginning to rustle from her slumber. Their night had been full of delicious, long awaited, tenderly savage love making and they had only been sleeping a few peaceful hours in each other's arms. Beths eyes crept open as a smile crept across her cheeks, she had never woken before him in the time she had known him and she planned to take full advantage of it. Placing soft kisses along his chest she felt him start to stir as her lips traced up his neck, ever so slowly along his jaw line, and eventually planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Daryl happily savored each wet kiss her delicious lips left along his body and felt his desire begin to boil once again as she planted one finally on his lips. The kiss was deep and slow, each of them savoring how pleasant it was to have their bodies pressed together. As they parted passing a smile between them, Daryl pushed a strand of gorgeous long golden hair from Beths deep blue eyes and relished in the fact that she was his and he hers and how utterly amazing it felt to belong to someone all of the sudden.

"G'morning." He rubbed his rough hand up and down her bare milky white shoulder.

Beth smiled coyly before starting up her lines of kisses once again, "Are you tired?"

"No reason to mind 'bout it."

A fire shot through him as Beth hand slid down the width of him and he groaned as a playback of the night flashed though his mind. She climbed on top of him sliding into place and he watched as her eyes closed in bliss as she bounced. With his hands on her hips she truly was a site as she poured her heart into every stoke, her body in the heat of the night paled in comparison to the beauty of her naked frame in the light of the morning sun. His hands wandered her perfect flesh, traced over her navel and taught stomach, paused on the milky mounds of her breasts, and took her neck in one hand to pull her down to him. Their mouths smashed together again as their tongues explored each other's mouths savagely tasting each other. Beth sat back up and rode on moaning as he thrust with her deepening the strokes to his full length. They finished together a few moments later, Beth letting out a particularly tantalizing scream. Daryl pulled himself up into a sitting position keeping her on his lap but wrapping her legs behind his back and rested his head on her chest not yet ready to be released from her hold. Beths fingers wandered lightly across his back sending goose flesh rushing over his skin.

"I wonder if Rick and Carl are up." She said at almost a whisper.

"Shit," Daryl chuckled, "Probably are now."

Their eyes met and they began to laugh before resting their foreheads together. Beth pondered over what their life together could possibly be, knowing that there wouldn't be a little house with a white picket fence but that they could be relatively happy given a good chance. Daryl stared into those blue eyes, silently promising both she and himself that he would do everything in his power to give her everything that she could ever yearn for again. When they finally separated after a few more savored kisses, they dressed and headed down the steps where Carl lay sleeping on the couch but Rick sitting in the kitchen looking over some maps. Rick looked up at them both and muttered a greeting but dropped his eyes back down almost instantly. It didn't take much to figure out why so Daryl let it ride and went out the back door and up to the tree line to take a piss. He sighed and cracked his neck as his first morning stream beat against a tree. Maybe it was because of the noise from his splattering or his mind still glazed over from the utter bliss he had just been a part of, but the crunch of a footstep from the woods was almost lost on him and with it he suddenly realized his bow was still lying by the door of the bedroom. Turning quickly he met the point of a blade not six inches from his chest.

"Shit, Michonne," He shouted then truly realized who he saw, "Michonne!"

"You off your game?" She laughed.

"Spose so."

"I saw." She pointed her blade up at a window in full view.

"Shit," Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, "didn't take you for a peepin' tom."

Michonne shrugged, "Hard to miss."

"How'd you find us?" He hurriedly changed the subject.

"Been tracking you for days, was sure you'd be the one who was leaving extra supplies in the stashes."

"Was hoping you would. Rick and Carl just caught up with us too."

"Rick?" A light shone in her eyes.

"Yea, c'mon."

The two walked back down to the house and as Daryl pushed through the door, Michonne emerging behind him, Rick pulled himself to stand. Michonne quickly closed the space between them and they embraced tightly, Beth even swore that Michonnes eyes shone with tears but when they parted there were none.

"I'm glad you're alright." Rick patter her shoulder.

"Course." Their eyes locked for a moment before she awkwardly rubbed her nose and continued, "I tracked the bus as far as I could. Looked like it was overrun but a few of them made it. Tracked them for a few miles and they must have gotten into a vehicle because I lost them. Picked up Daryl and Beths tracks not far from there."

"We were that close to Maggie and missed it?" Beth practically whimpered.

Michonne paused not sure what to say as she met the girls eyes, "The good news is that means shes probably still alive. All we gotta do is find her."

Beth slid into a seat with a blank look on her face, it had to be possible to find her since the five of them had found eachother. Daryl resisted the urge to walk over to comfort Beth but being isolated alone and letting her in was entirely different then showing all of them, no matter what the assumed to know.

"Where did you lose 'em?" Daryl said in place of supporting Beth with touch.

"The bus was heading back to Woodbury, but the second set of tracks had led west before I lost it again."

"How many survived?" Rick leaned against the counter listening intently.

"Three tops but they got into another vehicle so hard to tell where they could even be now."

"We've put up some signs, maybe if we put up more they will find us first." Beth finally said.

"It's possible."

"Ain't but one way to find out." Daryl nodded.

**Eight weeks later….**

Signs finally peppered all the way around Elmwood in a ten mile radius and Rick was back to fighting shape. Through the past few weeks they had secured the rest of the town and moved into a different, larger house that fit them all comfortably but was still easily secured. Few walkers had ventured into the town limits and they had kept gunfire and excessive noise to a minimum in hopes that it would stay that way. At that point there was nothing left for them to do but sit tight to wait and see if the signs would work and lead their friends back to them. Beth and Daryl still kept their relationship behind closed doors aside from the occasional closeness around the rest of the group. The nights however we're theirs, sometimes just lying closely in the dark or Beth would tell him about her dreams in hushed tones but they had only ever been together so closely on one other occasion. Beth was worried about her sister and Glenn and Judith and she just didn't seem like she wanted to be with him in that way as much anymore. Some days she would wake from her dreams suddenly in the morning sick to her stomach and some days she worried to the point that she would hardly even eat. Each one of the rest of them was worried by her noticeable uneasiness but none more than Daryl.

Rick and Daryl were going over plans to ensure a safe life in Elmwood and one thing was abundantly clear, they needed more people. They planned to resurrect walls just like the ones in Woodbury, the Governor had the right idea but just couldn't capitalize on the good of it. Before the world ended the town must have been resurrecting a school at the edge of town, there were cinderblocks and piles of large cement plates scattered over a muddy field. The two of them figured it wouldn't take much to move them provided they could get a pick up running to haul the plates into place but it would take months with just them.

"Well we just have to do what we can. All there is to it." Rick shook his head.

"There's a truck down off main street could probably get goin' in a day or two. Hook a trailer to it an 'least get the shit up here."

"Alright start there, Carl an I will start loading up the van with cinderblocks."

After parting ways, Daryl headed out the front and nearly stepped on Beth as she fiddled with a long stalk of grass. She looked up at him with a smile and padded down the street after him once he told her his plans for the day. The truck was in relatively good shape for an old beat up ford, a solid heap of metal from the early nineties still caked in mud from the owner's last romp. Daryl had Beth hop into the ford and try to start it up but when it merely clicked he hollered for her to pop it into neutral so he could push it out of the lean-to of a garage. The hood popped with a creaky groan and after a bit of fiddling he knew the truck would be fine with very little work at all plus a bit of gas. He'd been poking around in the rusty, oily muck checking over the various hoses and fluids when he heard Beth start to sing softly from the cab. The melody was a welcomed comfort that Daryl always enjoyed because it cleared his mind and helped the work go by.

"Daddy had one of these once. I us'ta ride it around in the ranch when I learned to drive." She patted the steering wheel, "Can I drive it?"

"Got'ta fill up the tank 'sides that," He shut the hood and smiled at her through the glass, "we got ourselves a truck."

Beth hopped from the cab, "Lets go get some then."

The two walked around the edge of the house to the back and started up the slight incline taking the short cut home. Daryl stretched his hand out and Beth slipped her soft fingers into the rough grime that coated his coarse palm.

"I used to dream about being in movies." Beth grinned.

"Could see that."

"Not the way you think. I thought it be fun to be one of those stunt people, racing cars and jumping off buildings."

"Ain't you Billie bad ass."

"So what about you?"

"Not much to tell."

"Can't tell me you've never had a dream, Dixon, everyone has dreams."

"S' truth." He pulled her hand to his lips, "Sept you."

Beth smiled, "That's sweet. Tell me something, anything."

Daryl was thoughtful for a moment, "First time Merle went to prison, he was 'bout your age, prick got five years for breaking an entering an fuckin' up the owners something' fierce. Anyway wasn't no way in hell I was hangin' round with my old man so I shipped out."

Beth cut him off, "You joined the army?"

"Hell no," He chuckled, "meant I left. Did just about everything from fixin' motors to digin' ditches. Spent plenty of nights jus' getting' drunk an passin' out."

"You couldn't of been more than fifteen."

"Didn't nobody give a shit, I worked, I paid, and past that nobody gave a shit."

"So then what happened?"

"Merle got out'ta jail an I was sittin' at the gate waitin'. Merle might'a been a nasty fucker but he was tough as nails an _he _gave a shit."

Beth stopped, "I'm sorry about Merle, Daryl."

"Ain't nothin' to be sorry 'bout." His fingers brushed her chin, "Got you for that now, don't I?"

She curled against his hand, "We got each other."

An hour later the two of them pulled the ford up beside the van, it's tail end sagging, at the construction site. Rick motioned over to a flatbed trailer with the concrete panels stacked three high, being ten foot tall and six feet wide there wasn't much use to even try stacking more on. Hopping out and slamming the door Daryl told Beth to back up the ford slow before heading around back of the truck. In no time at all, the group was unloading their vehicles second load of material at the Elmwood sign. As the others headed back to haul the last load of the day, Daryl and Beth began digging the two foot deep trench that would eventually would wrap around the entire town. The work was grueling, Daryl dripping in sweat and Beth beginning to feel the threat of blisters spread across her palms, but it had to be done.

"Need a break?" Daryl leaned on his shovel.

Beth stood and wiped sweat from her brow, "I could take one."

They walked over to a lone apple tree in the back of a yard and sat down in its ample shade. Daryl leaned against the trunk with a sign as Beth stretched out with her head on his lap both of them thankful for the cooling shade. She pulled his arm down onto her stomach and started to fiddle with his fingers.

"Tell me more about before."

"Like what?" He watched her trace the lines on his hand.

"What were you like in high school?"

"Wad'nt no jock or some shit if that's what you mean."

"Then what?"

Daryl chewed his lip, "Never went."

"Ever?"

"Went to school, can read an write jus' fine. Lost interest is all. Wad'nt nothin' they could teach me more valuable than what Merle, hell, then what I taught myself."

"I had a full basketball scholarship to Georgia Tech to be a veterinarian, Daddy was so proud." Beth thought it over for a moment, "Guess none of that matters though now."

"Didn't know you wanted to be that."

"I didn't," Beth laughed and looked up at him, "I wanted to be a stunt girl remember?

"Thought you'd been a nurse or somethin'. Fits ya though." He stroked her hair.

Pavement purred as the loaded down van puttered up the road toward them and they headed back down toward their trench. After unloading the materials to their designated piles, they slid one of the panels carefully into place and filled in the dirt around its base. Standing alone it was wobbly but all in all once it was part of a cohesive wall it would be stable.

"This could work." Daryl nodded to no one in particular, "This could fuckin' work."

Rick nodded, "Bet there's some quick-crete around that job site someplace, could stabilize them a bit."

"I can't wait till they're up." Carl said.

All at once they all realized how much comfort the walls had really brought into their lives and how much they missed them as well as their fallen or still missing companions. It became abundantly clear that working on the wall was suddenly top priority now that the signs were place. First they would encompass Main Street, then go back and reinforce the panels in case of any weak points. Buildings could eventually be converted to anything they needed; infirmary, canteen, armory, garage, personal homes. Elmwood would be a safe haven ready for anything this world had to throw at them once they were through.

"This will work." Daryl grinned.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, this one was fun to write. Please tell me what you think and I hope you tune back in. I have a lot of story line I'd like to work through and will as long as I keep you interested. Who's excited for tonights episode?!**


	5. Lost and Found

Autumn was slowly creeping up on the group, nearly a month had gone by and the wall had only just started on the back side of the street averaging about five concrete plates a day they would be almost done soon. As the nights began to cool, chilling the mornings, Michonne and Daryl spent most sunrises in the woods hunting or scouting for supplies hoping to get lucky and catch a glimpse of any of their lost comrades. The two agreed that after hunting separately for a few hours to meet back at the pickup with whatever they had found. Daryl was fortunate enough to get a good size doe within the first hour and, after cleaning it, spent the next half an hour dragging it back to the truck. Michonne sat on the tailgate of the ford, one foot swinging and the other folded under her thigh, looking through her backpack of finds but hopped off and went to help him drag the deer to the truck.

"Was wondering what was taking you." Michonne groaned as the tossed the doe into the back of the truck.

"Have a lil' more faith in me than that." He cocked a grin at her.

"Found a couple cans of assorted vegetables, some meds, jam, an some cornmeal. An look at this." She pulled out a bag of various packs of seeds in one hand and a few comics in the other.

"Shit, they'll pro'ly be happier with you." He said as she shoved them back into her pack.

Daryl slammed the tailgate shut and they both climbed into the cab of the ford. The truck rumbled to life and with Elmwood about forty-five minutes away they had plenty of time to catch up.

"So you an Beth?" Michonne said generally curious.

One hand on the steering wheel Daryl stared though the windshield, "What 'bout it?"

Michonne shrugged, "Just curious."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with it."

"Did I say that?"

"Thought you would is all."

"I couldn't give a shit, was just asking." She laughed and caught his eye, "I know you give a shit about her, shes not a one hit wonder like the rest of us."

Daryl felt his hands start to burn and he began to gnaw at his bottom lip. Beside him Michonne slapped her leg and continued to laugh shaking her head.

"Dixon, I've seen you take on so many things, how is it you are scared of any woman who's got your pants to your ankles?" Michonne smirked, "I'm fucking with you one hit wonder, I don't want shit from you but what I got."

"S' fucked up." He smirked.

"But seriously, what are you gonna do if we do find Maggie? You know she ain't gonna play."

"I know. Guess dyin' like that be better than bein' walker bait."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Elmwood was alive with hard work in the warmth of the noon sun as the trio began working on the trenches for the day. They'd wait until the others were back to put up the panels but until then they could make a good but of headway on the ditches considering there wasn't much left for them to do at that point. Sun on their backs and caked with dirt they pressed on through the day carrying on with little small talk.

"Know what I miss?" Rick paused to lean on his shovel.

"Hot showers?" Beth smiled but continued working.

Carl cheered, "Popsicles."

"Oh yea, popsicles, that's a good one." Beth agreed.

"Yea those are nice, but I miss the radio." He chuckled and started shoveling again, "A little rock an roll."

Beth smiled and began to sing, "_Bye, Bye Miss American Pie. Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_."

Rick picked up the tune with a grin, "_And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing this'll be the day that I die, this'll be the day that I die_."

"I think you should leave the singing to Beth, Dad." Carl shook his head laughing.

"Aw, come on, be nice to your old man." Rick smirked.

"That was being nice."

Songs swapped back and forth between them as a happiness welled up from inside. For a moment all their worries were gone and the work was that much easier. They all had been silently hoping that with the walls soon to be finished they would get their sense of security back and finally be a peace for more than a few minutes. Heat beat down on them as the sun move just made it directly above their heads and while her comrades worked Beth's head had started to swoon. She began to salivate profusely and suddenly felt nauseous beyond measure as her vision began to blur. Everything meshed into varying shades of gray and voices emerged from the fog but her brain couldn't comprehend the words. Then the world went dark.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ten miles out from town the ford was speeding down the road, Daryl with his elbow out the window and Michonne sleeping with her arms folded on her chest. As they popped over a hill Daryl saw what he assumed were a couple walkers stumbling along the tree line. Daryl reached over, shook Michonne awake with one hand, and pointed up the road.

"Want to get them?"

"Jus' gonna follow us to town." He shrugged.

However, as the truck got closer to the walkers they turned and to their surprise they weren't walkers at all, there before them were Sasha, Bob, and Maggie. The trio let out a unified cheer as they recognized their friends.

"Can we get a lift?" Bob said as the ford rolled to a stop in front of them.

Daryl waved them to the bed and pulled open the sliding window as they threw their meager packs in to clamber up beside the deer. The truck groaned back to life and rolled down the road at a slightly slower pace so they all could hear each other through the windows.

"What is Elmwood?" Bob hollered.

"Town Daryl and I found before the prison fell." Michonne answered.

"The signs just said Elmwood, we weren't sure what we were walking into."

Sasha leaned in, "So you two get out together?"

"No, I was alone, Daryl found Rick and Carl though."

"Glenn? Have you seen Glenn?" Maggies voice begged.

"Nah," Daryl paused, "me an Beth got out though."

"Beth! Is she alright?" She leaned through the window and wrapped an arm around Daryl, "Thank you, thank you so much."

Her touch made him uncomfortable and wished she'd let him go, "S' nothin', she's helped me jus' as much as I helped her."

"What about Tyrese?" Sasha spoke up.

"Nah, you're the first live people we seen since, Michonne showed up." Daryl caught her eye in the mirror, "Weren't none a the walkers neither."

Chatter filled the cab as they drove on till Elmwood came into view its walls immediately visible, pushed them all to a relieved silence. Michonne and Daryl were surprised that their friends weren't in site but supposed that they might be farther down the trench line. The truck creaked to a stop out front of the main house and Carl came from behind it, worry etched on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Michonne hopped out of the cab and stepped toward him.

"Beth, she collapsed."

"Collapsed?" Daryl slammed the truck door and headed to the house.

Maggie was a bit shocked by his concern but chalked it up to taking care of her on his own for so long and headed into the house behind him worried just the same. Inside Rick had an unconscious Beth stretched out on the couch with one wet rag across her head and another draped over her neck as he sat precariously on the edge.

"What happened?" Maggie leaned over the back of the couch.

"Maggie. She'll be fine, just the heat didn't keep up with her water intake today." Rick smiled and patted her arm before nodding back at Daryl.

Daryl felt like his brain was going to burst into flames, Michonne was right about his fear but it was more people in general that just those women. It was almost painful to watch Maggie lightly brushing over Beths hair when he knew he should be the one beside her. In the kitchen Rick was catching up with Sasha and Bob as they all sipped from water bottles and chewed on bits of jerky. Seeing them eat the jerky reminded him that there was a deer out in the back of the truck and he, being thankful for the escape, slid back outside. Pulling it from the bed he drug it to the awning off to the side of a neighboring house and hooked its legs to a stick tethered to a rope. With one hard pull the deer was hanging, its belly already split open just waiting to be cut up. Just as the finished skinning the animal, he heard the familiar confident footfalls of boots on gravel.

"Thought you'd need this." Rick sat a large metal bowl from the kitchen on the ground beside Daryl.

"Thanks." Daryl grumbled.

"Stove inside runs on gas, should be able to light it. Do us all good to get some meat on our bellies."

"S'pose."

"She's gonna be fine." Rick rubbed the back of his neck then rested his hands on his hips, "Tell you the truth I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" Daryl dropped a chunk of meat into the bowl with a thunk, "Me an Beth will figure out what to do 'bout Maggie when she wakes up."

"Not what I meant."

_Thunk_, Darly glanced at Rick but went back to cutting, "Wha'?"

Rick shook his head, "Never mind, I'm not Hershel, maybe it is just heat stroke."

"Hell you gettin' at?" Daryl finally turned, blood splattered up his elbows.

"Shes been sick, hadn't been eatin', now this...I don't know man, I don't know."

Daryl shook the thought from his head, "She jus' been worried."

Rick stared at him for a moment thinking of his own daughter wherever she may be, "You're right. Maybe I'm wrong. I'm not Hershel."

Daryl went back to his work, "Maybe should mind your own shit, too."

"I'll do that." Rick answered seeing fear ripple through his friends face for a brief second.

Rick waited while Daryl finished slicing off the large chunks of venison before taking the heaping bowl and heading back into the house. Not wanting to go back into the house just yet, Daryl started work on stocking a rather large fire pit to throw the carcass on and hopefully grasp a bit of solitude for a little while.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Beths eyes shot open to a slightly dimmer living room and found herself locking eyes with her sister.

"Maggie!" Beth grabbed her sister into a hug.

"Oh my god, Beth, I was so scared I'd never seen you again."

"I'm so glad you found us." The sisters just sat on the couch holding each other for a few moments just relishing in being together again, "Where'd Glenn?"

"I don't know," Maggie shook her head in her sisters neck, "I've been with Sasha and Bob. We saw signs up for Elmwood and started this way. Daryl said you got out together?"

"Yea, he's been taking care of me." Beth pushed back from her sister and looked around for Daryl, "Where is he?"

"I don't know, he hasn't come back in since we got here. Rick an everybody went back outside to work on the wall but I wanted to wait for you."

"How long have I been out?"

"Maybe an hour or two, Rick said the heat must have gotten to you." Maggie passed her a bottle of water.

Beth took a swig and swallowed slowly. It didn't seem right to her that the heat could have made her pass out, she and Daryl had walked and worked in much worse before. A grumble of discontent erupted from her stomach, a mixture of hunger and daunting nausea from the smell of the cooking meat. One hand over her mouth she leapt from her place and ran out the front of the house with Maggie following behind her. Beth erupted over the rail, nothing really coming up as she hadn't eaten much of anything, and Maggie rubbed her back lightly with the tips of her fingers. Laying on the banister gasping for air, Beth was glad when the cool tough of a water bottle rolled across her neck. She stood to thank her sister but first she locked eyes with Daryl straight ahead of her coming across the yard.

"Shit." Daryl signed wearily.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As darkness fell, the entire group made their way back into the house to try to relax a bit and share a meal. With the extra help it seemed that the wall would be up before they knew it considering that day alone in just a few hours they had gotten eight slates erected around Main Street. The group was sitting in candle light in the living room of the house, full from fresh venison. All night Maggie had kept consistently close to Beth which left Daryl feeling rather out of place, the only thing that kept him in the room was the occasional fleeting moments that he could catch a smile or just a glance from Beth. Eventually he heard her say something to Beth about going to bed and out of the corner of his eye saw Maggie shoot her sister a concerned, confused look when Beth refused her offer to come up with her. Daryl watched as Beth stood from her seat, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and padded out into the hall. He waited a moment, rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, mumbled something about taking a piss, and headed out behind her. It was dark outside of the warmth of the group but as his eyes adjusted he saw her slipping into a room at the end of the hall. When he made it to the door, she was leaning against a window frame staring out into the darkness up toward the woods. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her cheek. Curling back into him Beth felt suddenly relaxed to be back in his rough hands.

"Alright?" Daryl said into her neck.

Beth nodded, "Feel a little better, I don't really know what happened."

"Bout' that." Daryl reached into his pocket and handed her a box.

After he had burnt the deer carcass earlier that day, Daryl had searched through the general store and every bathroom in town looking for that box or anything like it. He had to know if Rick was right, he had to know what they were up against. It was no shock to him the face she made when she saw what he had placed in her hand.

"A pregnancy test?" She turned around.

Daryl shrugged chewing on his lip as he rubbed a thumb across the stubble of his chin, "Been sick, ain't been eatin', then passin' out like ya did. Somethin' ain't right."

"So you think I'm _pregnant_?" Beth hissed.

"Gotta know, Beth."

Beth turned back to the window, not wanting to see the fear in his eyes any longer nor did she want him to see it in hers. Staring down at the box in her hand, she hadn't noticed that she'd been clutching it so tightly that it was a bit crumpled, and realized the same thought had been in the back of her mind since the first couple days of feeling sick. Fear had pressed the notion so deep into the back of her mind that it was like it hadn't existed untill the very moment they were in together now. She had went on waiting and hoping she would just bounce back, that it would just be a passing bug but a month had gone by without getting better or having her cycle. What was wrong with her? Why hadn't she figured it out? Why hadn't she said something? Why hadn't she told him?

Daryl had been staring at the back of Beth's head wondering what she was thinking, chewing on his lip all the while. Fear wasn't something Dixon's were very good at accepting because it was so much easier to just swap it out for hate or bitterness or anything but fear. For some reason his mind wandered back to before Beth, before the walkers, before Merle went to prison, before he had left home.

It had been a warm night right in the middle of vacation season, Daryl was sitting in Merle's '68 Charger smoking a cigarette listening to the bugs and bull frogs out of site of the dirt road he was parked on. Merle had wandered off into the woods toward a the house he planned to rob, the one that landed him in prison, and all the sudden he had come thundering back through the woods. There had been an utterly pissed look in the brutes eyes as he slid behind the steering wheel, revved up the engine, and tore off into the night for about a mile before jerking the hunk of metal to a stop. Merle had screamed at Daryl to get 'the fuck' out of the car and at the time he hadn't taken it well thinking Merle was blaming him for the mishap, but looking back at that moment and remembering the flash of fear in his brothers eyes he realized he had just been trying to spare his fifteen year old little brother another mark on his record.

All of the sudden snapped out of his memories to Beth resting a hand on his forearm, "Come outside with me."

Daryl nodded, "Sure."

They walked silently up to the tree line and Daryl turned away while Beth squatted to the ground to do the deed. When she was done, the two headed down to the porch to wait for the test to turn and before setting down Beth lay the stick on the railing in front of them. She pulled her legs to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her head between her knees.

"Be alright." Daryl said after a moment.

"How? Look what happened to Judith and Lori."

"Weren't mine."

He had said it without hesitation and meant it whole heartedly. Rick was a man he had nothing but respect for however the mistake he had made with his daughter and wife were not mistakes Daryl planned to repeat. If it came out that he was going to be a father, that they would both be his responsibility forever, he knew there would be plenty of things he'd become for but a failure wouldn't be one of them. The sound of movement next to him and the feel of her eyes boring a hole in him told him he should meet her gaze but Daryl couldn't pull his eyes from the railing. Beth stood nervously clutching his shoulder a moment before padding to the railing and picking up the test. After a moment of Beth silently staring at the stick, Daryl pulled himself up to stand beside her.

"Wha's it say?"

Beth looked up at him, "It's positive."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Did you see this coming at all? Please leave your opinions on the way the story is going. Really glad so many of you have enjoyed it so far!**


End file.
